Unexpected Gifts
by Soundless-echo
Summary: Sango is searching for a murderer and begins to find that somethings come and go when you least expect them to...Pairings:MirXSango,maybe some Kagome and Inuyasha later on. Please R
1. Prolouge

_Author note: I don't own Inuyasha…but I own the plot D This is my first fanfiction so some advice and all around comments would be very appreciated. If I've got spelling or grammar errors please let me know so I can fix it up. Thanks and enjoy! _

"Sango dear, there's a package for you" The elder woman called through her apartment door. A young woman glances over and gives a nod of thanks to her long time neighbor as she makes her way to her apartment at the end of the lowly lit hallway. The said package sat on a worn welcome mat. Scooping the box up and resting it on her hip she jingles her keys and unlocks the door.

"Ah, home sweet home" she murmurs, tossing keys in a catch all bowl. Her heels click as she makes her way into the kitchen to put down the package. Not being one to rush she casts a cursory glance at the beeping answering machine and the brown box on the wooden table. With a mental promise to do both things later she goes about her normal after work routine; shower, watching the news, and of course a girls got to eat. After a nice dinner of pasta, she decides to get back to the box and her answering machine. The brown box was right in front of her so she decided that the answering machine could wait a few minutes.

"Strange there's no return address…" She shrugs off the bad feeling and slowly peels the tape off the box. The now opened box reveals another box, this one is different from the outside. It's a white freezer box (the one you use to ship food). She rolls her eyes and finds a knife to open the box…Her chocolate eyes watch in horror as tow eyes of the same hue stare back at her. For a moment she is dumbstruck as she stares down at her father's severed head. His hair was moist with inky blood, which had oozed down the sides of his head and mingled with the blood where his neck should've been. The blood had long since frozen, but it was obvious what it was.

The next moment she has no idea what's going on; only that the box's contents are proof of what she's feared for days. The phone rings and the caller has no idea that they've just broken the young woman out of her trance. She screams and runs for the door, to escape those beloved eyes. She has a passing thought about not looking into the mirror for a long time.


	2. Names

**Authors note**: Okay i forgot to add some things lol. I don't own inuyasha. I've had a rough week with taking care of my kitty cause some mean heartless person kicked my cat. She came home shaking but now she's getting better so I've been busy taking care of her. D Anyways i had to break up this so the next part should be out soon I'm hoping for next sunday. Well have a great fourth of july! (If you celebrate it).

I'd like to thank the following for their nice reviews D

**Toki-san**

**Veglma**

**Puddles4**

Thanks a lot!

-Soundless-echo

* * *

Chapter 1: Names

A sigh flows out of her mouth as her simple black heels click across concrete. Tonight, she could feel it; she would find something important tonight. A foreboding chill of ghostly hands brushes down her spine, causing her to pull her thin red beaded wrap closer. With a thought about idiotic dress styles she fusses with the hem of a dress that could easily be called 'The little black dress'.

Her eyes scan the street as she crosses to the other side. She isn't worried about the street itself, though it did have a very horror movie like appeal. Worries came from invisible enemies, the kind that befriended and betrayed. If any such enemy greeted tonight, she'd have to be careful with the information she had gathered about her father's last job. Grief passes through her eyes as she thinks of her father's untimely demise.

A soft whisper leaves her painted lips, "Two months, one week… four days." Like the circumstances her grief becomes hidden, until it seems both are unreal.

Her thoughts are very dark by the time she steps in front of the club. Immediately the darkness that had been looming around her ceases and is replaced with fake warmth. A neon sign buzzes like a thousand swarming bees trapped in curly script forming the word, Joy. Club Joy to be exact, which reminded her of why exactly she was here…

**----------Flashback-------------**

His eyes stared back at her with a dull lifelessness that she hoped was reserved only for the dead. The phone rang; cutting tension like a skilled assassin. The chair she'd been sitting in hit the floor, but she didn't hear it. She grasped at the sheer sense of panic and ran. Ran to get away, to escape what she didn't wish to believe was true. Her front door seemed to get further and further away the closer she got to it.

A sock-clad foot slipped and slender arms flailed about to grab something to stop her from falling. This something turned out to be a small table. Her hand connected with the hard wood unexpectedly throwing off her balance and causing her to fall with a thud on the floor. The thud was soon followed with multiple crashes and swears on her part. The panic would have remained but the incessant ringing of the phone ceases. It left silence in its wake like a suddenly stopped engine. Her heart is racing, but her mind stills as she sees the letter that amongst other items has found refuge around her on the floor. The envelope was ordinary enough, but the words carefully written in black ink burned into her eyes.

_To my dearest daughter_

Strange she could almost hear him say those words in that wonderful deep voice of his. The shock still had yet to give in to grief, so she opened the letter. Sitting on her apartment floor, cluttered with stuff and her father's frozen head in the next room, she read…

_Sango,_

_There is no excuse for this letter. Only that I had to write it in case I got in over my head. I hope your eyes never have to see this but I wanted to write it just in case. As you know I am working a particular sticky job at the moment. It involves a very powerful organization. I do not under any circumstance wish for you to pursue the case, but I understand that you will anyways. I only want you to know that I love you and no matter what happens take care of yourself. Don't let my death consume you like your mother's did me. _

_I have hidden clues around your apartment, this letter you might find several times. I wasn't sure if my enemies would search your place so I wanted to be sure that you at least found some clues as to what might have happened to me and how to deal with it. _

_Now some instructions for you; Stay away from the police and my office. Keep my death a secret, which will keep you safe for some time. The people I'm dealing with would not stop at just killing me; they would come after you too. I'm still in the early stages of investigation but I've already found some information that would push this company off the world market forever. However one does not go around throwing accusations unless there is reasonable evidence. Unfortunately I cannot tell you who has hired my services as I must protect them. _

_So goodbye my darling daughter, may you find and keep long lasting love and happiness in your life like I never could._

_Forever and Always with love,_

_Dad_

Her eyes had scanned the letter again and again, hoping for more. Minutes went by until they became hours. The clock above her stove ticked in a mocking way. She curled up on the floor soothing her aching soul.

Finally after what felt like eternity she raised herself from the floor and tided up. Her mind was always calmer when she was busy with activity…

She searched her apartment until all the little notes her father had left her with were assembled on her bedroom floor. Names and addresses were on each piece of paper. She then began a quest of finding as much out as she could. One name at a time…

**--------End Flashback--------**

Sango had gone through numerous names and addresses the past months. Most had been unhelpful. She hoped tonight wouldn't be one of those bad names, she was beginning to become restless.


	3. Angry Calls and Elevators

Authors Note: Sorry for the really long delay i had this chapter down a few months ago but i didn't like the wayit had turned out so i took time to play around with it. Then I put it off because i had a lot of school work to do. So thanks for waiting and i hope you enjoy! Oh and if you find any errors or think of something that needs to be done better so i can improve my writing i wouldn't mind hearing it. D Thanks p.s i don't own the characters from inuyasha!

also thanks for the reviews...

Sapphire Hiwatari- you changed your name right? w/e i like it D

Wawa Soccorro- yes you do want to know right? lol

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW thanks D

-Soundless-echo

* * *

Chapter Two: Angry Calls and Elevators

It took him a few moments before he realized that his office phone was ringing. The obnoxious tone jingled out of the phone and swam around the room. He didn't feel like working that night so he listened and waited. A sigh flowed out of the room's sole occupant's mouth as an answering machine picked up the call. A voice filled with bored indifference seeped out of the machine, his voice…

"Whether you've reached my number by accident or purpose it matters not. Please leave a message after the beep and I will get back to you if I find it necessary to initiate a conversation between us. Thank you."

-Beep!-

"Damn it Monk! Where the hell did you put that disk? I thought we had a deal?" The angry voice of a man poured out into the sleek upscale office. The statements rang within the large room; slashing the silence that had until moments ago settled into the room.

-Creak-

A chair swiveled around so the occupant of a black leather chair was facing the phone. The man in the chair moves slowly and places both feet on top of his desk. He leans back. Taking his time; he has a lot to kill (for now). The angry ranting from the phone hasn't ceased and he's enjoying the displeasure on the other side of the line…immensely enjoying it. A deceivingly caring smile forms upon his lips.

_Shows that bastard not to mess with him…_

_He'd made it perfectly clear that, NO ONE messed with him._

After all he**_ was_** the 'Monk'; a nickname that had been given to him in his high school days. Some how it had stuck to him like a lost puppy wanting a home, who was he to deny a dog a home? He couldn't exactly remember how he'd gotten that name but who cared as long as the people who employed his services understood that a man with his reputation didn't tolerate disrespect or fools. He did his jobs well for his clients for the thrill and an added bonus of getting paid to get that thrill.

His business…? Oh it'd been flourishing ever since his first job in New York. What exactly did it entail? Well to put it simply he was a thief-for-hire. He didn't talk about his jobs but rumors had a sometimes pleasant way of spreading of their own accord.

Who exactly was he? Well, if an ordinary person was asked if they knew The Monk; they would probably scoff and tell you he knew a monk but who the hell called themselves **_the_** 'Monk'? A person who knew the black market and related things, well they'd know exactly what someone was talking about.

Most of the time he'd spread his doings by 'accidentally' slipping and revealing himself to people after his jobs. There wasn't any publicity better than being mysterious and giving clients a sense of exclusiveness.

However he should have known something like this would happen to him eventually.

With his clients there were the old rich and the new rich. The new rich idiots thought they knew everything and could get anything now that they had made a few measly million dollars. He should have followed his first client's advice and stuck to the people that would give him the utmost respect for what he did. His prices stopped him from getting calls from some of the more unsavory of people. However he did do charity jobs if the person or their reasoning intrigued him enough (that didn't happen often).

The man yelling was a former client who was new to the workings of the real world in a rich person's eyes. This client had hired him to steal a disc from some industrial science laboratory. Or at least that's what he had thought it was. When he had gotten at the building none of his building plans were correct so he had had to go old school. Which had worked pretty well but he had a feeling he'd grabbed the wrong disc anyway.

'Maybe I should watch the disc…now that I've decided to keep it'

But that wasn't why he wasn't giving the disc to the client. The Client was some jackass named Rick who had tried to stiff him…completely of his pay. He didn't like that; didn't like that at all.

**Back at Club Joy…**

Sango walked through the worn metal doors of club Joy and had her preconceptions of it blown away. The place pulsated with noise and people who swarmed like eager bees on a hive all across the dance floor. The music was loud and was a beat that encouraged movement.

'Maybe there's another entrance?'

The club had three floors; the first a dance floor with every type of costume imaginable present on at least one body. The second level which was reached by metal staircases on either side of the dance floor was primarily the bar and a place to mingle. Small and large round tables using every inch of space the club could be allowed to use (without it becoming a safety issue) were scattered around the bar.

The third level was a mystery to her. It was a mystery that needed to be solved if she wanted to receive a lead or some quality information. An elevator appeared to be the only way up but there was probably a secret staircase or something that would also allow someone to go up.

She surveyed the guarded passage. Both guards had stoic expressions; they looked around the room from behind black sunglasses. Deciding that she might as well get a seat to watch the elevator from she wanders until a table catches her eye.

It was just being cleaned up and boasted two comfy bar chairs. She could easily watch her prey from that position.

The club's noise wasn't as overwhelming as it had been on the first floor. In fact it almost seemed possible to carry out a conversation with someone at a normal speaking level; key word, almost.

She found herself wishing she had found someone to come with her but pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She reached into her handbag and checked the small slip of paper again. Scrawled almost to the point of unreadable were the words "Club Joy third floor". She had to be in the right place but now what? Did she wait and watch the elevator until she could put a face with the elevator? Or did she try to convince the guards that she had an appointment with their boss?

While her mind wondered over possibilities her eyes remained glued to the elevator and the guards. Waiting for some clue as to how she could reach the next floor. This is probably why she didn't notice the eyes that had tracked her every movement since her entrance into the club…


	4. How curious is the cat?

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha but i do the other characters and the story plot...

Author's Note: Hah! Bet you all thought that i had gone and died. Well i didn't and now i'm back with the new chapter yay! I'm really excited as i finally got time to finish this chapter up but not doing any of my homework...err. I've got a lot of great ideas but hey any suggestions would be welcomed D. Please enjoy the newest chapter of Unexpected Gifts.

Specail Thanks to the following for reviewing...

Sapphire Hiwatari

wawa soccorro

oh yea thanks to anyone who has put me on watch sorry for the long update.I'll try better next time.

That said ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 3: How curious is the cat?**

Two figures sit shrouded by the flashing lights of club Joy. One sits staring into the distance at a particular table that is situated right in front of the elevator. The other leans forward as he speaks to the other, "Hey man you've been watching that chick all night, why not introduce yourself?"

Eyes that shine with a sapphire glint turn to the first speaker as they reply to the other man.

"Heh…yeah it's about time isn't it? I wanted to wait as see what exactly she came here for. I thought she might be meeting someone but it seems like she wants to meet the owner of the club by the way she's been staring at the elevator all night. Guess I should play on that, no? Well old friend of mine is that bumbling idiot Mark ready yet?"

"Yep, that's what I came to tell you about. He's waiting in the parking garage with the others. Now I know how much you like to play with the targets but if you don't speed up for all the time Mark wasted we might receive less pay than we originally thought. I mean we do have a very busy man for our client."

"True enough but I would have liked playing around with her being such a cutie and all."

"That's exactly why no normal girl would spend more than a minute in your company. Just too goddamn cocky…" He shakes his head and walks away.

"Hey Lee! What's that supposed to mean?"

Lee makes his way out of the club, slipping through shadows. The sapphire eyed man smiles as he thinks of his friend. He swirls his drink and downs the rest of it. Murmuring to himself as he makes his way towards his prey. "Time to get to know each other sweet stuff."

**Meanwhile across the club…**

Brown eyes scan the room as the owner crosses and uncrosses her legs in an exhaustingly bored way.

_Not a single bloody thing had happened around the elevator. No one went up. No one came down. _

She'd wait another ten minutes, but that was all. Manners or no manners she was going to speak to the man at the top of that elevator. She taps her boots to the rhythm of the music. A pulsating techno tune that she hoped she'd never hear again. As it had probably already played seven times the three hours she'd been in this dingy club. The music changes to some strange beats and guys trying to pull off the screaming. In Sango's mind it wasn't any better than the techno beat that had been playing before. She sighs in frustration as she runs a hand through her hair.

"_God damn, that's it!" _Sango thinks in exasperation as her situation doesn't improve with the lack of development on the elevator doors.

As she pushes the chair back a tall man steps in front of her. His smile is wolfishly predatory. The unsaid words of his smile sending off warning bells inside Sango's head. He takes his time meeting her eyes as he scans her from head to toe with two sapphire glowing orbs for eyes.

"Hey there beautiful want to dance the night away in my arms?"

"Uh no thanks, I think I'll pass." She moves to pass him but his hand snaps out as has hold of her arm. He leans towards her and whispers softly into her ear. His breath tickles her neck sending shivers of disgust through her. "You've caught the eye of my employer. You came here for answers but are you ready for them?" Sango glares at him as he steps away and starts toward the elevator. Turning on his heel he smirks and beckons her forward.

Not wanting to follow but unable to resist the chance to meet the person she'd come there for, she also steps forward. The two elevator guards step aside and Sango enters the contraption with her guide. The doors of the elevator clang shut. Her eyes scan the new area for tricks, her observations don't go unnoticed.

"So got a name pretty lady?" Sango's eyes move up to meet his sapphire gaze. He hits a button on the side panel of the elevator.

She had assumed he already knew her name so she answers cautiously, "Sango, and what would your name be?" Sapphire lands on her again.

"Sure, but there's no need for me to introduce myself as you were just leaving…" The elevator doors clang wide and reveal a spacious parking lot and a whole lot of trouble for Sango. Squealing tires race there way towards the elevator's doorway. Sango looks around for an escape route but finds none.

"Oh shit!" Hands grab her from behind and she squirms as she tries to escape. Three men jump out of a large white van that had just made its way towards Sango and her elevator buddy. A cloth finds its way over her nose and she can't help but inhale the drug. She stops struggling as she falls into a black darkness.

**At Monk's Office…**

The sound of drumming fingers is soon accompanied by The Monk's voice, "Nothing to do- So I guess I'll open youuuuu!"

Curiosity may have killed the cat but it sure as hell made life interesting. "Thinks he doesn't have to pay me…I don't think so." The disc he owed Rick was his property now on principal. Giving into that cretin's demands would be like denying everything he stood for. Normally in these situations he would have already destroyed the disc but the way his employer had threatened his answering machine all night was making it hard for him to follow that particular habit. Besides what if it had some cold hard facts of evidence against his former client? Revenge had too sweet of a flavor to pass up. Well, the disc would be an investment all right. A much better one than it had been to allow that idiot to hire him. The Monk places the disc into his DVD player and hits play.

"What nasty little surprise is waiting for me?"

His eye's watch the screen for movement and suddenly…A man! A man in a lab coat. Great he'd stolen a security disc of a lab techie. The lab techie moved across the screen placing things in various test tubes and beakers, for several minutes stopping only to write on papers.

"Well damn! Maybe I've lost my touch…?" He reaches to stop the disc but suddenly another man walks onto screen. The monk's eyes widen as a fight breaks out between the two. Black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Punches are thrown, glass shatters and the lab tech is on the ground in a pile of blood and glass. The assailant pick pockets the lab techie for a key, and heads for the door. He moves confidently with a quick stride. He disappears from the screen, disappointing the observer. He stops the disc and tosses it back into the case which he then proceeds to toss into a black backpack that sits on top of his desk.

**Back to Sango…**

Drip

Drip

Drip

Sango's eyes flutter open in stages as the sound of dripping water wakes her. Slowly her eyes adjust to the dim lighting. The slow dripping that had woken her up came from a broken pipe that stuck out of the ceiling in one of the many dark corners. There was an old wooden staircase across from the mattress someone had thrown her on. Feeling sleepy she tried to run a hand across her aching head but to no avail. They had tied her hands and feet…Beginning to struggle as she realizes the serious situation she was in. The sound of footsteps reaches her ears from above.

"Oh great, now I'm in a lot of trouble. How could I not notice that he had pushed the down button…and why exactly didn't I see that there was a down arrow?"

The earlier footsteps become louder and are followed by the sound of a door opening. Sango stiffens as she closes her eyes pretending to still be unconscious.

* * *

The end of chapter 3...review and i'll get the next chapter going sooner!


End file.
